Le Choc Des Titans : Tai x Jul
by GamesRet
Summary: Et si Tai Shindehai, et JUL, faisaient une musique ensemble ?
1. Le Choc Des Titans : Tai x Jul - Chap 1

« Aujourd'hui dans _Sept à Huit_ nous parlerons des retours de vacances, le budget de l'armée augmenté, ainsi que du parcours du chanteur Jul. »

 _ **Le choc des Titans :  
Tai x Jul**_

« Cette fois ci, dans le portrait de la semaine, nous allons accueillir Jul, un rappeur Marseillais devenu célèbre il y a quelques années et dont la popularité ne fait que croître. JUL ou Julien Marie, est né le 14 janvier 1990 à Marseille. Il débuta dans le label _Liga One Industry_ dans le Sud de la France. »

« J'étais bien au début dans ce label, mais en 2014, mon manager se fît assassiner par balles. C'est en 2013 que j'ai connu le succès, avec _Sors le cross volé_ , puis avec _Dans Ma Paranoïa_ , dans l'albulm du même nom. En 2015 j'ai quitté mon label, car j'étais en conflit avec lui, puis j'ai créer le mien _D'or et de platine »_

 **Tai** : Ce serait plutôt intéressant de faire un titre avec Jul, ça ferait deux univers de la musique bien différents réunis, je pense que ça pourrait plaire à pas mal de gens…

 **Sasha** : Il faudrait demander à la communauté, on a qu'à faire un sondage Twitter, tu ne penses pas ?

 **Tai** : C'est partit !

 _Un sondage Twitter fut organisé, il recueillit 51 % de Oui, et 49 % de Non_

 **Tai :** A l'unanimité je vais faire un tube avec lui !

 **Sasha :** 49 % n'ont pas voulu, c'est pas un peu risqué ?

 **Tai :** M'en bat les couilles frère !

 _Tai écrivit donc un tweet pour demander à Jul de faire une musique avec lui_

 **Jul :** Un certain Tai Shindehai me demande de faire un titre avec lui, est-ce que j'accepte ?

 **Conseiller :** Regardons d'abord ce que donne sa musique, ne croyez vous pas ?

 **Jul :** Et beh allons-y !

 _Ils allèrent sur Youtube pour écouter un morceau des Starrysky. Quelques instants plus tard…_

 **Jul et son conseiller :** I NEED YOU ! AND I NEED TO FEEL YOU !

 _Ainsi Jul accepta la proposition de Tai pour faire une composition ensemble_

 **Tai :** Il a accepté ! C'est partit pour le duo !

 **Sasha :** En avant !

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Le Choc Des Titans : Tai x Jul - Chap 2

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

 _Tai après avoir regardé une émission parlant de JUL, décide de lui proposer un duo, celui-ci après avoir vu le talent de Tai, décide d'accepter._

 _ **CHAPITRE 2 :**_

 _ **Un micro pour deux voix**_

 _Une fois l'offre acceptée, Tai se rendit dans le studio d'enregistrement 'D'or et de platine' où Jul l'attendait._

 **Tai :** Bonjour, Tai Shindehai !

 **Jul :** Bienvenue, Jul, et voici mon conseiller à droite.

 **Manager :** Enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

 **Jul :** On va d'abord vous faire visiter les studios, puis vous exposer la chanson pour enfin l'enregistrer, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ?

 **Tai :** Non, pas du tout, on y va ?

 **Jul :** On y va !

 _Tai fit donc la découverte des studios. Après cela, Jul lui exposa ses idées de chansons._

 **Jul :** Alors là c'est une reprise d'une de mes musiques qui a le plus marché. Attention ça envoi du lourd !

« Il a une voix qui tue Shindehai, cheveux long comme Nikita !  
S'il fait de la musique avec moi, je serais le roi, d'l'Eure et Loire... »

 **Tai :** Je peux être honnête ?

 **Jul :** Il le faut !

 **Tai :** Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête…

 **Jul :** Et bien, dis moi à quoi tu pensais.

 **Tai :** Je ne pensais absolument pas à un remix, mais plutôt à une chanson originale, que l'on aurait, co-écrite.

 **Jul :** C'est bien ça, ouais ! T'as amené des textes pour que je vois le style de la maison ?

 **Tai :** Un seul, j'avais imaginé que tu le choisirais.

 **Jul :** Étudions ça !

 _Tai exposa donc son idée à Jul, après qu'il ai lu le texte, Tai fit une démonstration de la mélodie pour la chanson._

 **Jul :** Ouais ! C'est bien ça !

 **Ensemble :** Jul, et Tai, ce sont, des chanteurs de taille !

 **Jul :** Par exemple, après ça on pourrait rajouter « Ils connaissent les bails »

 **Tai :** Pourquoi pas.

 _Ils finirent de modifier la chanson jusqu'à avoir une production la plus proche de leurs idées. C'était donc partit pour l'enregistrement._

 **Jul :** Alors, là, faut se coller au micro, les bruits résiduels seront automatiquement enlevés, tu peux chanter fort, il y a aucun problème ! Dj, fait péter la 'zic !

 _L'enregistrement débuta donc, dès la première prise, presque tout était comme il le fallait, ils finalisèrent donc à la deuxième prise. L'enregistrement terminé, il fallait tourner un clip._

 **Jul :** T'avais pensé à quoi pour le clip, après tout, ton texte était génial ?

 **Tai :** Je ne m'étais pas posé la question. Ehe…

 **Jul :** On a qu'à monter sur une moto puis écraser un alien, comme dans « On m'appelle l'ovni »

 **Tai :** Euh, pourquoi pas une virée à Paris, et pour le refrain… On le fait à la Tour Eiffel..?

 **Jul :** Super cool cette idée, t'es un génie toi, allait en avant !

 _Jul appela son manager pour lui soumettre l'idée, celui-ci accepta directement, ils partirent donc en direction de Paris. Le clip fut extrêmement rapide à tourner.  
Il fut mis en ligne sur Youtube, il était disponible sur chacune de leurs chaînes.  
Le succès fut immédiat, malgré de nombreux détraqueurs._

 **Jul :** C'était génial ! Ca te dirait de recommencer un jour ?

 **Tai :** Bien sur !

 _Ainsi, une amitié venait de naître entre les deux chanteurs._

 _ **Fin**_


	3. Le Choc Des Titans : Tai x Jul - Chap 3

_**Dans les chapitres précèdents :  
** Jul accepta la proposition de duo avec Tai, ce dernier vint donc dans le studio de Jul pour enregistrer leur chanson, co-écrite, ainsi que tourner le clip devant la Tour Eiffel, le succès tant espèré fut au rendez-vous._

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

 _ **Un nouveau duo qui dure**_

 _Tai se rendit à nouveau dans le studio de Jul pour discuter avec lui._

 **Tai :** Ah ! Content de te revoir !

 **Jul :** Je suis heureux moi aussi !

 **Tai :** Tiens, il n'y a pas votre manager ?

 **Jul :** Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Et non... il s'est fait assassiner par balles.

 **Tai :** Oh, toutes mes condoléances...

 **Jul :** Ah mais ce n'est pas grave, enfin si un peu, beaucoup, mais je vais quand même me débrouiller seul. Après ça fera un vide dans ma vie, mais j'arriverais bien à la combler. Sinon, ton albulm il avance ?

 **Tai :** Euh, oui, avec Sasha on bosse comme des dingues, mais on adore ça, ducoup pas de problèmes pour nous !

 **Jul :** Mais dis moi, cette Sasha c'est plus qu'une amie, je me trompe ?

 _Jul fit un clin d'oeil inquisiteur à Tai._

 **Tai :** Oulah ! Tu te trompes bien mon pauvre, c'est juste une amie et collègue. Rien de plus ! Quetchi, nada !

 **Jul :** Si tu le dis.

 **Tai :** Et toi, quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

 **Jul :** J'ai trouvé quelqu'un en quelques sortes, oui. Ca te dis d'aller boire un coup au Sheepi-Café ?

 **Tai :** Je ne me fais pas prier.

 _Après avoir pris leur café, ils décidèrent de tourner d'autres clips ensemble, comme le "Tai & Jul" qui eu un franc succès. Ainsi, plusieurs mois passèrent, et ils se retrouvèrent le 7 décembre pour aller voir un film au cinéma._

 **Jul :** Il a l'air pas mal ce film avec des Yaourts Ananas de l'espace du turfu !

 **Tai :** Si tu le dis... Perso il m'emballe pas trop.

 **Jul :** Oh, aller, je paye ta place et le pop-corn !

 **Tai :** Si ça te fais plaisir, pourquoi pas ?

 _Le film se révèla être une production du studio 'The Asylum' connu pour des films à succès comme 'Sharknado' ou 'Sharktopus'. Ils en ressortirent déçu._

 **Tai :** Je te l'avais dit, il était nul ce film.

 **Jul :** Enfin bon, le moment ou la pieuvre arabe se bat contre l'éponge avec une chapka pour obtenir les clés de la maison ananas du yaourt, il était pas mal, avoue-le !

 **Tai :** C'était le seul moment bien, le reste était pourri.

 **Jul :** Bon la prochaine fois, je t'invite au resto pour rembourser, et t'inquiète, c'est pas un kebab. Promis !

 **Tai :** A la prochaine alors !

 _Le 14 février Jul invita donc Shindehai au restaurant de Luigi nommé 'La casa del señor Luigi Siantiano' une restaurant italien._

 **Tai :** Hmm, le 14 février ? Il y avait aucun autre jour dispo, t'es sur ?

 **Jul :** C'est ce que m'a dit le serveur.

 **Tai :** Si ça se trouve on aura un plat de spaghettis à partager, et on finira par s'embrasser.

 _Ils rirent ensembles.  
_

 **Jul :** Ah le serveur, alors monsieur, j'aimerais personnelement un bon plat de pâtes.

 **Serveur :** Désolé, il ne nous reste plus que des plats de spaghettis duo, en même temps, pour la saint-Valentin...

 **Jul et Tai :** Désolé, ce ne sera pas possible, on préfère être remboursé.

 _Ils se regardèrent après avoir dit cela ensemble, un peu gêné._

 **Vendeur :** Tu vas te les foutre dans le troufion tes 250€ de réservations, mec, c'est pas remboursé ! 

**Tai :** C'est pas ton mec, gars !

 **Vendeur :** Je suis pas ton gars, mon pote !

 **Tai :** Je suis pas ton pote, mec !

 **Jul :** Calme toi de suite, sinon j'appelle ton patron !

 **Vendeur :** M'en bat les couilles du patron, je suis déjà viré, je viens ici depuis deux semaines, de manière illégales et ils ont rien capté ! Ptêt parce qu'ils sont aveugles tiens...

 **Jul :** Barre-toi de suite, sinon...

 **Vendeur :** _le coupant_ Sinon quoi ?

 **Jul :** _casse le verre sur la table_ Pas besoin de "sinon" je pense.

 _L'_ _escroc_ _partit en courant, en enlevant ses habits de vendeur._

 **Jul :** Vraiment des escrocs partout. BON ! On prend le bol de spaghettis ou pas ? Parce que 250€ dans le cul, ça fait mal.

 **Tai :** Pour les 250€ !

 _Ils se firent donc délivrer un bol de spaghettis duo sans couverts, ou seule la bouche pouvait leur permettre de manger._

 **Tai :** Vraiment bon, t'imagines si on s'embrasse ? Aha !

 **Jul :** C'est clair.

 _Les deux reprirent au même moment,_ ** _et là c'est le drame_** _, eux deux tombèrent sur le même spaghettis à aspirer et ils s'embrassèrent par inadvertance._

 **Tai et Jul :** _le visage rouge_ Oh excuse-moi ! Non, mais ce n'est pas grave !

 _Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes, Tai pris le bol de spaghettis et le mit sur le côté de la table. Après un dernier regard, ils se prirent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent_ _amoureusement, ce fut un grand moment dans la vie des Français._

 ** _F_ _IN_**


	4. Le Choc Des Titans : Tai x Jul - Chap 4

_**Dans les chapitres précèdents :**_

 _Un albulm duo, avec Tai et Jul fut publié et est un succès fulgurant, ces derniers devinrent alors amis. Lors d'une sortie au restaurant le 14 février, un baiser fut échangé, puis une étreinte sensuelle._

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

 _ **Peut-être plus qu'un duo**_

 _Tai venait de se réveiller dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, en se retournant il découvrit Jul._

 **Tai :** OH BORDEL QU'EST CE QUE ?

 _La chambre dans laquelle il était, était désordonnée, des vêtements étaient éparpillés par-terre,_ _mais heureusement il ne se souvenait de rien._

 **Tai :** Putain, ne me dîtes pas que c'est... Et merde, c'est une webcam. Bon, ça va, apparement il n'y a aucune vidéo, c'était juste un live, bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi je me tire.

 _Tai partit donc de l'appartement, en étant soulagé qu'il n'y ai aucune vidéo, mais c'était sans compter sur Peter Le Stalker, qui avait enregistré le live chez lui, il était dégouté mais il l'avait, la vidéo qui allait lui rapporter un million !  
_ _Ainsi, Tai rentra chez lui, et Sasha fut contente de le voir, elle le pris donc dans ses bras._

 **Sasha :** Enfin ! Mais tu étais où ?

 **Tai :** J'étais chez un ami.

 **Sasha :** Oulah, t'as pas l'airr d'être frais... Tu vas bien au moins ?

 **Tai :** Oui, oui ; ça va !

 **Sasha :** Bon c'est l'important...

 _Après un petit repas devant "Les Douze Coups de Midi", Tai et Sasha regarde les actualités, toujours sur TF1._

 **Jean-Pierre Pernault :** Aujourd'hui dans la rubrique "Culture" nous allons parler d'une vidéo virale sur Internet, décidement le YOUTube ne s'arrête jamais, mettant en scène deux chanteurs : Jul, ainsi que, Tai Wuang Shindehai...?

 _A ce moment là Tai, mais aussi Sasha regarde le poste avec attention._

 **Tai :** Vas-y ! Emmène-moi au septième ciel ! AAAAAH c'est mieux que la knacki !

 **Jul :** Wesh alors ! Wesh alors ! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesh, anh anh Aloooooors !

 **Tai :** Aller mon gars. Vas-yyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Ooooh oui !

 **Jul :** Il a le trou du cul qui tue : Shindehai, poils de bite longs comme Pedro !

 **Jean-Pierre Pernault :** On me dit dans l'oreillette gauche, que la vidéo s'arrête ici, pour ne pas que vous ayez à voir quand Tai pris à pleine main l'attirail du vigoureux marseillais, ou encore quand Jul tord le guidon de ce petit nem, aha il a de l'humour le stagiaire. Ah, il va falloir passer la serpillaire... Excusez-nous, nous reprenons...

 _Sasha éteignit la télé, puis partit aux toilettes._

 **Tai :** Attends, je vais t'expliquer, j'étais bourré, et il en a profité. Mais jamais j'ai voulu faire ça... Encore moins qu'il me torde le guidon, j'en souffre encore d'ailleurs.

 _Il n'eut aucune réponse._

 **Tai :** Tu pourrais dire quelque chose au moins...

 **Sasha :** Burp ! Bruit de chasse d'eau.

 **Tai :** J'ai compris, je m'en vais.

 _Tai partit de l'appartement, laissant Sasha seule, aux toilettes, en ne lui laissant que du CilitBang pour nettoyer les restes de purée Mousline de ce midi. Dans la rue, il se mit à chanter._

 **Tai :** Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll.

 _Il se fit dévisager par les inconnus dans la rue._

 **Tai :** Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go playyyyyy !

 **Inconnu :** Hey men, t'as la musique dans la peau, ça te dirais de jouer dans une comédie musicale ? Du style, Shrek ?

 **Tai :** Non. S'en reva.

 _Il partit rejoindre Jul, le seul qui l'aimait encore._

 **Tai :** Julien...

 **Jul :** Ouvrant la porte Toi aussi t'as vu les infos ?

 **Tai :** Oui, j'suis partit de chez Sasha, j'viens te voir. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

 **Jul :** J'ai longuement réfléchi et...

 **Tai :** Et..?

 **Jul :** J'ai appelé Manuel Ferrara, on tourne une scène ce soir.

 **Tai :** QUOI ?

 _ **Fin**_


	5. Le Choc Des Titans : Tai x Jul - Chap 5

_**Dans les chapitres précèdents :**_

 _La France fut remuée par un scandale, la sextape de Tai Wuand Shindehai et Jul fut rendue publique. Tai quitta son domicile pour rejoindre Jul, tandis que Sasha régurgite les pâtes au beurre._

 _ **Chapitre 5 :**_

 _ **Manuel Ferrara**_

 _Tai est toujours médusé par la proposition de Jul._

 **Tai :** NON MAIS TU TE MOQUES DE MOI !? 

**Jul :** Non.

 **Tai :** _essayant de se calmer_ : Déjà que tu m'as pété la rondelle, et que maintenant je suis exlu de mon domicile, j'ai pas envie de me faire piéger dans l'industrie du porno.

 **Jul :** Non mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, s'il le faut on floutera ta tête, mais ça mettra un peu de piment dans notre couple.

 **Tai :** NOTRE COUPLE ? On est plus un couple ! On est juste des phénomènes médiatiques !

 **Jul :** Mais non. 

**Tai :** Si, on est passé sur France 2 ! Jean-Pierre Pernaud a parlé de nous ! Tu te rends pas compte ! Ma vie est foutu

 _Tai se mit à pleurer, mais Jul en bon gentleman qu'il est le réconforta en le prenant dans ses bras._

 **Jul :** Tout va bien se passer, si on arrive à s'en sortir on aura encore plus de fans qu'avant. Un retour en force bien mérité !

 **Tai :** J'ai pas envie de tourner du porno...

 **Jul :** Dis toi juste qu'au lieu d'un Jul entre tes fesses, y'en aura deux.

 **Tai :** T'es sûr que tout ira bien ? 

**Jul :** Mais oui.

 **Tai :** Bon d'accord, un seul film.

 **Jul :** Tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué.

 **Tai :** Tu peux retirer tes mains de mon pantalon maintenant ?

 **Jul :** Oh oui, excuse moi.

 _Quelques jours plus tard Manuel Ferra arriva à Marseille pour en premier lieu faire un entretien avec les deux compères._

 **Manuel :** Bien alors, bonjour moi c'est Manu. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, désormais vous êtes célèbre dans l'industrie, vous allez nous... enfin je veux dire vous allez amasser pleins d'argent.

 **Jul :** Moi c'est Julien et lui c'est Tai... Oh Tai, vient dire bonjour à Tonton Manu.

 **Tai _en position foetale dans un coin_ : **Bon... Bonjour Tonton Manu.

 **Manuel :** Il a pas l'air très frais le mangeur de chiens.

 **Jul :** Oui il va plutôt mal, mais il sera prêt pour le film, il me l'a dit.

 **Manuel :** Ah oui ! Alors parlons du film, ce sera "La Folle Sexchappée", et si le film fonctionne bien on pourra faire des suites.

 **Jul :** Le titre me plaît bien, ça surf sur l'air du temps on dirait. Et en quoi ça consistera ?

 **Manuel :** Et bien votre ami va devoir insérer un écarteur d'anus, et après nous rentrerons à huit dedans, et il y aura une série d'épreuve un peu à la _Koh Lanta_. Même si ici ce sera plutôt "Cul Lanta", ou encore "Total White Sperme Out".

 **Jul :** Excellent ! _Chuchote :_ Vous savez, vous avez bien fait de le prendre lui, il a un anus, il décape tout.

 **Manuel :** J'ai un certain talent pour repérer les anus divins, on me le dit souvent.

 **Jul :** Tai, tu peux venir on a besoin de vérifier un truc. Tu sais cette scène elle tient qu'à un poil de cul prêt, et c'est le tien. Ducoup va falloir passer à l'esthéticienne.

 _ **Fin**_


	6. Le Choc des Titans : Tai x Jul - Chap 6

_**Dans les chapitres précèdents :**_

 _Tai et Jul ont joué dans plusieurs films pour adultes dirigés par Manuel Ferrara._

 _ **Chapitre 6 :**_

 _ **Le Hen-Tai**_

 _Après plusieurs films pornographiques Jul et Tai, sont invités sur de nombreux plateaux, mais seul Jul accepte de s'y rendre, Tai étant toujours absent des médias. De retour chez lui Jul décide d'aller voir Tai dans la chambre._

**Jul :** Bah Tai pourquoi t'es pas venu ?

 **Tai :** _blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine_ Je… Je… Je ne veux plus...

 **Jul :** Oh ça suffit faire ta petite star y'en a marre, si c'est comme ça je vais sur le plateau de Quotidien moi.

 **Tai :** Au… Au revoir...

 _Sur le plateau de Quotidien_

 **Présentateur :** Alors bonjour Jul, vous êtes désormais connu comme chanteur et acteur pornographique, quelle sensation cela vous procure-t-il ?

 **Jul :** C'est trop ienb, avec ma crevette Tai on peut rendre notre passion publique, voire la faire partager à d'autres. Je peux vous dire, le petit Manu il l'a bien aimé l'oignon de…

 **Présentateur :** _Le coupant_ Oui, donc, vous comptez faire votre retour en musique non ?

 **Jul :** Exact ! Avec ma petite vachette on compte faire un album duo qui repren…

 **Stagiaire :** _Zozotant_ Fite ! Fenez voir, y'a Tai qui fa se feter du haut de la Tour Eiffel !

 **Le Présentateur, Jul et le public :** OH MON DIEU !

 _Jul et l'équipe de tournage prirent une Limousine pour se rendre à la Tour Eiffel et éviter que Tai ne se suicide._

 **Stagiaire :** Regardez, il est là-bas ! Il fa fraiment se feter du haut de la Tour Eiffel !

 **Jul :** _Prenant un mégaphone_ Non mon Artikodin, ne te jette pas du haut de la Tour Eiffel !

 **Tai :** Si ! Je vais me jeter du haut de la Tour Eiffel !

 **Cameraman :** Demandez lui pourquoi il veut se jeter du haut de la Tour Eiffel.

 **Jul :** Pourquoi tu veux te jeter du haut de la Tour Eiffel ?

 **Tai :** Je vais me jeter du haut de la Tour Eiffel pour mettre fin à cette vie ! Je ne veux plus vivre ça ! Alors j'ai décidé de me jeter du haut de la Tour Eiffel.

 **Jul:** Ah ! Perdu ! T'as dit deux fois Tour Eiffel !

 **Tai :** C'est pas le moment de rigoler ! Je vais vraiment me jeter du haut de la Tour Eiffel !

 **Cameraman :** Vous pouvez lui demander de moins dire Tour Eiffel ?

 **Jul :** Redescends, je suis venu en vitesse pour venir te récupérer sain et sauf et éviter que tu ne sautes depuis le haut de la Tour Eiffel, la preuve j'ai pris une limousine !

 **Tai :** Je m'en fous de cette vache, elle a qu'à sauter avec moi ! J'en ai marre ! Je saute du haut de la Tour Eiffel !

 _C'est alors que Tai sauta du haut de la Tour Eiffel, heureusement la Limousine servie de matelas d'atterissage._

 **Jul :** _Tirant Tai par le bras_ Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir à la maison toi, à avoir sauté du haut de la Tour Eiffel !

 **Tai :** _Pleurant_ Pourquoi je ne peux pas mettre fin à tout ?

 **? :** Mais si tu peux Tai, tu peux mettre fin à tout ça.

 **Tai :** Quoi ? Comment puis-je faire ?

 **? :** Il te suffit de rejoindre Ssssssserpentard, Harry !

 **Tai :** Moi c'est Tai Wuang Shindehai.

 **? :** Il y a une autre fassson, il te sssssuffit de…

 _ **Fin**_


	7. Le Choc des Titans : Tai x Jul - Chap 7

_**Dans les chapitres précèdents :**_

 _Tai a tenté de se suicider, mais heureusement sa tentative a échoué. Seulement une voix mystérieuse commence à lui parler._

 _ **Chapitre 7 :**_

 _ **La Aisne**_

 _Après être rentré chez Jul, Tai décide de prendre une douche._

 **Tai :** Lalalala je suis Tai Shindehai et je prends une douche.

 **? :** Tu n'es pas seul.

 **Tai :** Oulalah, qu'entends-je ?

 **? :** Bonjour, c'est moi le champignon je m'incruste sous vos ongles !

 **Tai :** AH ! AH ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi !

 _Il commence à tourner sur lui-même, puis glisse sur ses propres cheveux.  
_

 **? :** Mais non, abruti, c'est simplement moi, la petite voix. Celle que tu as entendue tout à l'heure.

 **Tai :** Oh ! Et que fais-tu ici ?

 **La voix :** Je suis ici pour t'expliquer comment te débarrasser de Jul. Mouahaha !

 **Tai :** Exactement ce que je voulais. Mouahaha !

 **La voix :** Bien, alors je vais t'expliquer le plan…

 **Jul :** _Toquant à la porte_ Bon Tai, tu bouges ton petit cul bien charnu ?

 **La voix & Tai :** J'arrive !

 _Quelques minutes plus tard…_

 **Jul :** Bien mon petit blini, j'ai décidé de nous emmener en vacances dans l'Aisne !

 **Tai :** Ouais. Trop bien.

 **Jul :** Fais tes bagages, nous partons en voyage ! Allez monte dans le Dino Train !

 **Tai :** Stop.

 **Jul :** Bon d'accord.

 _Insérer musique électro-pop : Tai & Jul partent donc à bord de leur Renault Clio._

 **Jul :** Et voilà notre petite bicoque !

 **Tai :** C'est une villa.

 **Jul :** Bats les couilles frère. Allez rentre, je vais te faire faire le tour du proprio, puis un tour avec mon dildo.

 **Tai :** Arrête les rimes foireuses, je te prie.

 **Jul :** Tu m'as l'air assez nerveux mon petit chintok.

 **Tai :** _Faisant un grand sourire forcé_ Non ! Je vais bien regarde !

 **Jul :** Oh putain ouais, allez let's go.

 _Ainsi leur séjour se déroula normalement, jusqu'au quatrième jour._

 **Tai :** La voix, tu m'entends ?

 **La voix :** Évidemment, je suis dans ta tête.

 **Tai :** Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon il est temps de mettre notre plan en marche.

 **Jul :** _Criant_ Tayounet, tu veux faire une partie de Cluedo ?

 **Tai :** Et comment !

 **Jul :** Allez, viens, j'ai déjà mis le plateau sur la table.

 _Tai descend les marches une à une._

 **Jul :** Tayounet ? On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'horreur…

 **Tai :** Regarde Julien…

 **Jul :** Regarder quoi ? J'ai peur…

 **Tai :** Je nous ai fait une dinde pour fêter ce quatrième jour !

 **Jul :** Trop bien, tu gères frère !

 **Tai :** Non c'est faux ! _Il sort un couteau._ Meurs enfoiré !

 _Il lui plante un couteau dans la poitrine_

 **Jul :** Non… Pas… Ca…

 _ **Fin**_


	8. Le Choc des Titans : Tai x Jul - Chap 8

_**Dans les chapitres précèdents :**_

 _Tai vient de planter un couteau dans la poitrine de Jul._

 _ **Chapitre 8 :**_

 _ **La Guerre des Moutons**_

 **Jul :** Comment… As-tu pu… ?

 **Tai :** Je n'en peux plus de cette vie ! Tu as détruit mon humanité ! Alors maintenant meurs chiennasse !

 **Jul :** Tu es un monstre…

 **Tai :** Ca ne fera mal qu'un moment, ne t'en fais pas ! _Il retire le couteau._

 **Jul :** Non ! Tu as détruit notre album, celui que je porte en pendentif chaque jour, de chaque semaine, de chaque mois, de chaque année, de chaque décennie, de chaque siècle, pour fêter notre union !

 **Tai :** Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas tué ? Et bien alors prends ça !

 _Il lui replante un coup de couteau._

 **Jul :** Tu viens de détruire le DVD Intégrale de nos films pornographiques que je porte chaque jour, de chaque, de chaque mois, de chaque année, de chaque décennie, de chaque siècle, pour fêter nos orgies !

 **Tai :** Tu vas mourir oui !

 _Tai s'acharne et attaque à trois autres reprises Jul. Au bout de la troisième :_

 **Jul :** Après avoir détruit tous mes biens, tu viens de toucher quelque chose…

 _Il s'effondre par terre._

 **Tai :** Tu as vu la voix, je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai tué !

 **La voix :** Maintenant récupère une de ses chaussettes.

 **Tai :** Oui maître. _Après avoir pris une des chaussettes de Jul._ Oui ! Tai est libre ! Tai n'a plus de maître ! Il peut désormais visiter l'Hermione seul ! Sans personne ! Tai plus esclave de méchant Jul !

 **La voix :** Bon l'Elfe de maison calme toi, prend les clés de la caisse, on se tire.

 _Ainsi Tai et sa voix prirent la route, vers le plus bel endroit qu'il soit._

 **Tai :** Rien de mieux qu'un MacDo avec son meilleur pote.

 **La voix :** Non, il est temps pour moi de partir. Je te dis adieu Tai.

 **Tai :** Non ! La voix ! Reviens !

 **La voix :** Je fus un personnage secondaire fort intrigant…

 **Tai :** Non ! Reviens. Je te l'ordonne !

 _Silence._

 **Tai :** Mon seul ami ! Reviens !

 _Silence._

 **Tai :** Je suis tel le héros d'une tragédie classique, je suis seul face à ma destinée. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. La voix qui m'a guidé. Dans cette grande évadée. 

**? :** Tai, ici la voix. Tu dois m'oublier. Ce sera tout pour le moment.

 **Tai :** Oui chef, mais où dois-je aller ?

 _Silence._

 **Tai :** Oui, j'ai capté ! Je vais prendre mon couvre-chef. Puis partir à Paris pour reconquérir le cœur de mon amie. 

_Ainsi Tai parti vers Paris pour voir Sasha._


	9. Le Choc des Titans : Tai x Jul - Chap 9

_**Dans les chapitres précèdents :**_

 _Tai a assassiné Jul, et décide de revenir vers Sasha._

 _ **Chapitre 9 :**_

 _ **La Guerre des Moutons : Partie 2**_

 _Nous sommes au Bourg-Palette…  
Non, nous sommes à Paris, chez Sasha, et quelqu'un toque à la porte, elle va donc ouvrir._

 **Tai :** Ouais, Sasha, c'est moi ouvre-moi.

 **Sasha :** _Ouvre la porte_ Ouais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Tai :** Sashaaaa, assieds-toi faut que je te parle, j'ai passé ma journée dans le noir.

 **Sasha :** Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Tai :** J'ai couché avec le présentateur de « Sept à Huit »

 **Sasha :** Ah ! Va-t-en si c'est pour dire ça !

 **Tai :** Non ! Attends, je suis revenu te dire que je t'aimais, et que je voulais qu'on refasse des duos, comme à la bonne vieille époque.

 **Sasha :** Bien mais on va faire un pacte de sang, prends ce couteau, jure que tu ne feras plus rien avec Jul, et tranche toi légèrement la main.

 **Tai :** Je jure de ne plus rien faire avec Jul de type sexuelle ou sentimental. _  
_

_Il se tranche entièrement le poignet_

 **Tai :** AAAAAAAAH ! Au secours !

 **Sasha :** Mais t'es trop con je t'ai dit de légèrement te trancher la main !

 **Tai :** Je me suis tranché la main !

 **Sasha:** Mon Dieu ! Que faire ?

 **Tai :** Appelle les secours ! Vite ! C'est Urgent !

 **Sasha :** Attends ! D'abord on doit finir le pacte, sinon le Démogorgon viendra nous tuer ! Je jure solennellement de ne plus rien faire avec Jul. 

**Tai :** Prends le couteau !

 **Sasha:** Pas besoin ! J'ai mes périodes !

 _Elle arrose le bientôt moignon de Tai avec ses règles_

 **Tai :** Ah Seigneur ! Je vais vomir… 

_Il vomit sur l'orifice de Sasha_

 **Sasha :** Oh non je vais encore avoir de l'herpès…

 _Nous arrivons directement 2 mois plus tard. Cela fait exactement 69 jours que Jul n'a plus donné de nouvelles. Les médias s'inquiètent. C'est alors que Tai va faire une annonce à la Télé._

 **Tai :** Bien le bonjour, mes chers fans. Aujourd'hui j'aimerai vous parler de nombreuses choses. C'est pourquoi je vais faire une FAQ.

 **Présentateur :** Vous m'oubliez monsieur…

 **Tai :** Ah oui c'est vrai que tu existes ! Bien alors première question, je vous prie.

 **Présentateur :** « Où est Jul ? »

 **Tai :** _Tout pâlot_ Prochaine question…

 **Présentateur :** « A quand le prochain album avec Jul ? »

 **Tai :** _Toussant_ Euh, question d'après…

 **Présentateur :** « Avoue t'as tué Jul, sale pd » Celui-ci provient d'un certain « Dr. Bambou »

 **Tai :** _Sa tête commence à tourner_ Je… Je… Je ne sais plus quoi dire, écoutez…

 **? :** Il y a un problème dans la matrice ! Que faire ?

 **Tai :** Mais qui es-tu ?!

 _Tout le monde le regarde étrangement._

 **? :** Arrête, il revient !

 **Tai :** Mais qui ça ! Dis moi ! Dis moi !

 _Un grand silence s'installe, puis le stagiaire insère la musique de BB Brunes._

 **Présentateur :** Hum hum, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment Castiel.

 _Le calme revient._

 **Tai :** DIS MOI QUI TU ES !

 **? :** Y'a pas moyen

 **Tai :** Oh Djadj… Non ! Tu me fais tourner en bourrique ! Que se passe-t-il !?

 **? :** Et quand le vent soufflera, je repartira

 **Tai :** Et quand les vents tourneront…

 **? :** Il réapparaîtra

 _Le studio subit une coupure de courant alors que la chaîne était en direct. Soudain tout se rallume, et sur le grand écran apparaît Jul._

 **Jul :** Alors mon petit Tai ? On pensait me tuer ? Dommage pour toi ! Le pouvoir du Geass est bien plus puissant que toi ! Sache que ce monde est basé sur la sodomie ! Tu ne peux vivre sans moi. Autrefois nous étions trois. Mais désormais comme tu es avec Sasha. Un seul d'entre nous survivra. Es-tu prêt à en assumer les conséquences ?

 _Tout s'éteint, Tai commence à pleurer, Castiel, le stagiaire, lance la musique Djadja._

 _ **Fin**_


	10. Le Choc des Titans : Tai x Jul - Chap 10

_**Dans les chapitres précèdents :**_

 _Jul a miraculeusement survécu, et il a décidé de déclarer la guerre à Tai._

 _ **Chapitre 10 :**_

 _ **La Guerre des Moutons : Partie 3**_

 _Nous sommes de retour chez Sasha :_

 **Tai :** Putain ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?!

 **Sasha :** Je sais pas moi, on peut toujours…

 **Tai :** Qu'est ce qu'on va faire je te dis !?

 _Il explose une assiette sur sa tête._

 **Tai :** Raaaaah j'ai pas les idées, Claire !

 **Claire :** Ah bah je sais pas quoi faire moi.

 **Sasha :** Je connais quelqu'un qui a reçu de l'aide de…

 **Tai :** J'en peux plus ! Je vais tout casser !

 **Claire :** Si vous touchez, au fruit de mes entrailles ?

 **Tai :** Ta gueule Claire ! C'est pas le moment !

 **Claire :** Je voulais juste rendre service…

 _Tai lui met une gifle._

 **Tai :** Alors, elles sont comment tes idées, Claire ?

 **Sasha :** _le giflant_ T'avais pas le droit ! Bien, donc comme je disais on pourrait aller voir le marabout Guts.

 **Tai :** Je sais pas qui c'est, mais ok !

 _Sur leur chemin ils virent un mendiant tenant un œuf de caille dans sa main._

 **Mendiant :** Existe-t-il en ce monde la main de Dieu ? Une loi qui transcenderait tout et disposerait du destin des Hommes ? Quoiqu'il en soit, les hommes ne sont même pas maîtres de leur propre volonté.

 _Tai le gifle._

 **Tai :** La main de Dieu elle t'a giflé sale clodo.

 _Ils reprirent leur parcours vers le Maroc, afin d'y rencontrer Guts, le marabout._

 **Guts :** Je vous attendais.

 **Tai :** C'est vrai ? 

**Guts :** Quoi ? Vous y êtes pas le livreur Chronopost ?

 **Tai :** Afin de préserver mon cul de la déflagration…

 **Sasha :** Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre oignon…

 **Tai :** Voici les Starrysky.

 **Guts :** Oh mais qui qué c'est que cette connerie lé ? Vous partiez s'il vous plaît. Pas di ça chez moi hein.

 **Sasha :** Non ! Guts-sama on a besoin de vos talents afin d'aider Tai à vaincre Jul !

 **Guts :** _Il boit de la camomille et commence à dire des mots inexistants, qu'importe la langue_ Vous devez, aidez, la mémé.

 **Mère de Guts :** Ah les jeunots, aidez-moi à ranger les courses.

 _Une fois cela fait, Guts met sa main sur l'épaule de Tai._

 **Guts :** Tu as vécu des choses horribles, mais tu dois aller de l'avant. Tu n'es pas seul.

 _Guts disparut soudain, Tai et Sasha se retrouvent seul dans le désert._

 **Tai :** Ah le sale chien ! Il nous a téléporté dans le désert.

 **Sasha :** Regarde Tai, un groupe de marchands itinérants qui écoutent notre musique, on a vraiment de la chance non ?

 **Tai :** Eh oh ! Eeeeh ! Venez !

 **CrazyUnishy :** Oh mon Dieu c'est Tai, je ne me contrôle plus !

 _[Censure:] Un oasis apparaît._

 **Noa :** Maître, votre Dakimakura version live vient d'apparaître.

 **Tai :** Oh Sasha, une fontaine j'ai soif !

 **Sasha :** Noooooon !

 **CrazyUnishy :** Oh Tai-kun a bu ma cyprine, je suis joie.

 **Noa :** T'es surtout une femme de joie.

 **Tai :** Pardon ? _Il s'évanouit._

 _Encore une fois, l'action reprend dans l'appartement de Sasha, à Paris._

 **Tai :** Que s'est-il passé ?

 **CrazyUnishy :** Tu as bu mon eau de vie.

 _Rires de Sitcom Américaine._

 **Tai :** J'espère que je n'étais pas trop bourré.

 _Rires de Sitcom Américaine._

 **Tai :** Mais que se passe-t-il ? On dirait que nous sommes dans une Sitcom Américaine.

 **Sasha :** Tai, tu dois faire un choix, soit tu continues ta vie sans problème, soit tu décides d'affronter Jul. Choisis. La pilule bleue, ou la pilule rouge.

 **Tai :** Pourquoi tu as des lunettes de soleil ?

 **Sasha :** Car je suis celle qui a transcendé la Matrice en première.

 **Tai :** _Prends la pilule rouge_ Je décide d'affronter Jul, et pour cela je vais lever une armée de fans, qui tueront Jul lors de notre prochaine rencontre à la JapanExpo 2019.

 **CrazyUnishy :** Vos désirs sont des ordres, je vais de ce pas recueillir des fidèles partout dans le pays pour vous monter une armée.

 ** _Fin_**


	11. Le Choc des Titans : Tai x Jul - Chap 11

_**Dans les chapitres précédents :**_

 _Tai après avoir tenté de tuer Jul, se retrouve en guerre contre lui. Grâce au marabout Guts, il a décidé de lever une armée de fans._

 _ **Chapitre 11 :**_

 _ **La Japan Expo**_

 _Encore une fois, l'action reprend chez Sasha._

 **Tai :** Crazy, combien avons-nous de fans prêt à combattre ?

 **Crazy :** Environ 4500 messire.

 **Tai :** Tu as fait du bon travail, tu as le droit à ta récompense.

 **Crazy :** Oh oui, maître, vous êtes si bon.

 _Elle s'empresse d'enlever les chaussures de Tai afin de lécher son orteil._

 **Tai :** Je préférais quand c'était Jul.

 **Noa :** Tai, j'ai réussi à recueillir un escadron de 80 fans, ils ont fait l'armée et savent utiliser des armes !

 **Tai :** Excellent, je vais de ce pas concocter une stratégie parfaite.

 _Suite à des remarques en rapport avec le chapitre précédent, Claire se prénomme désormais Chantal._

 **Chantal :** N'oubliez pas votre fidèle assistante, qui est, moi-même.

 **Tai :** Chantal t'es géniale, mais non merci.

 **Chantal :** T'as changé…

 **Tai :** Quoique… Je te laisse le commandement de l'escadron En-Tai. Celui des 80 soldats.

 **Chantal :** Yes ! Je sers enfin à quelque chose.

 **Tai :** Tout se déroule comme prévu. Je vais pouvoir tuer Jul sans me salir les mains.

 **Sasha :** Oh non Tai ! Vite regarde sur la Twittosphère. Un certain « Dr. Bambou », qui se proclame « Mage Noir » cherche à recueillir des fidèles de Jul afin de partir en croisade contre nous les hérétiques.

 **Crazy :** Sorcellerie, messire !

 **Tai :** Ce Bamboula on va le pulvériser.

 _S'en suit un montage où Tai s'entraîne durement avec « Eye of the Tiger ». Et le Mage Noir, adopte des fidèles du culte de Jul._

 _Plusieurs mois après…_

 **Tai :** _Il porte sur sa tête un casque de chevalier_ Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons être fiers ! Nous avons regroupés plus de 20 000 abonnés de toute part. Et plus de 30 000 haters de Jul. Dans une semaine la Japan Expo aura lieu. Dans une semaine, la France sera sous les pleurs de leurs yeux. Dans une semaine, je serai Dieu.

 **Crazy :** Vous êtes déjà mon Dieu _bave_

 **Casbonbontiel :** Ah non, bave pas c'est dégueu.

 **Tai :** C'est toi la fameuse fan qui a des pouvoirs magiques ?

 **Cabonbontiel :** Oui, je suis ici pour mettre un terme à la vie de Jul et à cette fanfic

 **Morinock :** Eh lol, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais elle a fait une mise en abîme.

 _Il se fait mordre par un petit être noir et blanc_

 **Morinock :** Eh j'espère qu'elle a pas mangé mon diabète, c'était mon seul ami.

 **Innocence :** _déchiquette la graisse du bras de Morinock._

 **Okken :** Toi au moins t'avais un ami…

 **Tai :** Nous nous reverrons dans une semaine.

 _Une semaine plus tard. Sasha regarde la télé dans son appartement._

 **Présentateur :** C'est incroyable mon cher Thierry, aujourd'hui nous allons assister à une bataille sans nom.

 **Présentateur 2 :** Dommage que ce ne soit pas une bataille sans noir. 

**Jean-Marie LePen :** N'EST-CE PAS !?

 **Présentateur :** Reprenons depuis le début, cela fait plusieurs mois que Tai, ainsi que Jul, se sont déclarés la guerre, mais que va-t-il se passer ?

 **Stagiaire :** _à l'oreillette du présentateur_ M. nous venons de dépasser les 80 millions de téléspectateurs en simultané.

 **Présentateur :** Oh mon Dieu, on a battu le record du monde. Nous sommes des stars. Dîtes moi que je ne rêve pas. 

**Présentateur 2 :** Non, c'est la réalité. Vous avez bien les idées claires !

 **Claire :** On m'appelle ?

 _Le FBI rentre alors sur le plateau et embarque Claire._

 **G.I. :** On l'a eue chef, on la ramène à la Zone 51.

 **Présentateur :** Bien reprenons, alors que va-t-il se passer ? Moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se poduire. Se poduire. J'en perds mes mots Thierry.

 **Présentateur 2 :** Et bien, je ne sais p…

 **Présentateur :** Taisez-vous Thierry ! Voilà que Tai arrive sur son cheval… Sur son cheval, je pense que l'on peut dire cela.

 **Présentateur 2 :** Si je puis me permettre, c'est Craz…

 **Présentateur :** Il est suivi par pas moins de 50 000 personnes c'est incroyable, les organisateurs de la JapanExpo sont heureux. C'est la première fois qu'ils vendent autant de tickets !

 **Tai :** Alors, il est pas là l'autre pd ?

 _Des vrombissements de moto s'entendent._

 **Présentateur :** Mais que se passe-t-il pourquoi le son est si aigu ?

 **Présentateur 2 :** Et bien en fait c'est l'effet D…

 **Présentateur :** Voici Jul qui rentre en scène ! Ce moment va être gravé dans l'histoire du monde ! Avec un grand I !

 _On m'appelle l'OVNI se fait entendre dans tout Paris._

 **Jul :** C'est parti mes poulets !

 **Tai :** Ce fils de pute, le voilà. Soldats ! En position !

 _Tous les fidèles de Tai, mirent leur lance achetées sur le Darkweb en joue._

 **Jul :** On a pas peur mes petites putes ! En avant !

 _C'est ainsi que la bataille commença._

 _ **Fin**_


	12. Le Choc des Titans : Tai x Jul - Chap 12

_**Dans les chapitres précédents :**_

 _La bataille a débuté. DONG DONG._

 _ **Chapitre 12 :**_

 _ **La Japan Sexto**_

 _Cette fois l'action débute devant la Japan Expo._

 **Tai :** Chargez !

 **Jul :** Chargez !

 _Les soldats chargèrent. Des motos avec des hommes déguisés en aliens chargent sur les samurai de Tai, ceux-ci sont aidés des Samurai de Denoz._

 **Matte123 :**

 **Tai :** Matte123, vas-y ! Tu es notre meilleur soldat !

 **Matte123 :** _Il ne bouge pas._

 **Tai :** Non ! Non ! Matte123 ! Ne meurs pas !

 **Matte123 :**

 **Tai :** Relève toi ! Putain non ! C'est pas le moment !

 **Matte123 :**

 **Tai :** Les gars ! On a besoin d'aide ! Matte123 ne répond plus !

 **Matte123 :** _De la bave sort de sa bouche_

 **Tai :** ON A PERDU MATTE123 LES GARS !

 _Les soldats de Tai s'arrête. Ceux de Jul aussi, tout le monde se baise et pris le Dieu Shrek en l'honneur de Matte123, mort trop tôt._

 **Sasha :** On reprend les gars, on se laisse pas abattre !

 **Tai :** C'est Jul ! C'est lui ! C'est lui qui a tué Matte123 ! Je vais le tuer !

 _Il pousse un cri de rage tel que les vitres de la Japan Expo se brisent, permettant au soldat de Jul, en difficulté, de se replier dans des stands de Pak-Pak vendant des mini Tour-Eiffels._

 **SaxoJul :** Oh non les gars on est dans la merde, on va perdre !

 **Rasta :** « Hey salut à tous les amis aujourd'hui on fait un vlog à la Tonneins in… A la Japan Expo et je vais aider Jul, mon chanteur préféré à gagner »

 **SaxoJul :** Putain, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

 **Vieux monsieur :** _Le gifle_ Dis pas de gros-mots pd !

 **Rasta :** Oh mon Shrek !

 **Vieux monsieur :** Eh oui, c'est moi le…

 **Rasta & SaxoJul : **Docteur Bambou !

 **Docteur Bambou :** On va gagner les gamins !

 _Il sort sa cape, et dessous il y a une mitrailleuse._

 **Docteur Bambou :** On va les battre !

 _Il tire des rafales sur les soldats de Tai._

 **Tai :** _Derrière des sacs de Sable_ Heureusement que Marc Emmanuel nous a apporté des sacs de sable. Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire contre lui ?

 **Escadron En-Tai :** Chef ! On ne peut rien faire ! Nous ne pouvons attaquer sans subir des pertes blanches à plus de 90 %.

 **Sasha :** Mais vous êtes noirs !

 **Escadron En-Tai :** Oui !

 **Tai :** Il faut les faire venir.

 **Sasha :** Vous êtes sûr ?

 **Tai :** Oui.

 **Sasha :** Qu'on apporte la cage !

 _Une cage sur roues, arrive, traînée par une jeune fille aux cheveux courts._

 **Casbonbontiel :** Eloignez-vous, je vais la sortir.

 **Dans la cage :** _Grognements_

 _Elle ouvre la cage, un flash noir sort de la cage et saute sur les soldats de Jul_

 **Casbonbontiel :** Ah moi d'y aller. _Elle s'envole vers le local._

 **Tai :** Nous ne pouvons perdre désormais.

 **Rasta :** Oh regardez des combats de Sumo !

 _Des obèses s'affrontent pour savoir qui gagnera entre Jul et Tai._

 **SaxoJul :** Oh qu'est ce que c'est ?

 _L'ombre noire saute sur SaxoJul._

 **SaxoJul :** NON ! Laissez moi ! Je veux pas mourir !

 _L'ombre noire vient de lui déchirer le crâne._

 **Rasta :** Oh merde.

 **Innocence :** Moua… Ombreuh nouare… Moua… Tuai toua !

 **Rasta :** Nooooon !

 _On ne l'entend plus._

 **Bambou :** Rasta ! SaxoJul ! Je ne sens plus leur chakra, il faut que je les venge !

 _Il se précipite vers leur cadavre._

 **Bambou :** Je vais te tuer !

 **Casbonbontiel :** _Lui fait un croche-patte._ Tu ne l'approches pas !

 **Bambou :** C'est toi ! Toi qui l'a entraînée ! Je vais te tuer ! Et après je brûlerai ta maison !

 **Risitas :** Issou !

 **Innocence :** _Elle se précipite vers le Docteur Bambou_ Rhouaaaa !

 **Casbonbontiel :** Non, je vais m'en charger, ne t'en fais pas. Eheh

 **Bambou :** Je n'en ai plus besoin. _Il jette sa mitrailleuse._ Il est temps de faire parler le mage noir qui sommeille en moi.

 _Une cape noire apparaît sur lui._

 **Casbonbontiel :** Tu ne peux rien faire, j'ai tout appris avec le Dr. Who et Benedict Cucumberbatch !

 **Innocence :** Cu ! Cu ! Cucumberbatch !

 **Bambou :** Une sombre nulle comme toi ne peux rien faire contre moi !

 _Ils se surélèvent dans le ciel et commence à s'affronter._

 **Bambou :** Tu vas payer !

 _Il lance une boule de feu, mais Casbonbontiel évite de justesse._

 **Casbonbontiel :** Meurs !

 _Elle l'attaque avec un coup de pied, mais il esquive et la frappe sur le dos, elle s'explose sur le sol._

 **Bambou :** Fais dos-dos maintenant.

 **Casbonbontiel :** Cette blague est nulle je ne rigolerai pas !

 _Elle se relève et accélèrent sur Bambou. Elle commence à mettre son poing en arrière, mais lui explose les testicules._

 **Casbonbontiel :** Tu me casses les couilles !

 **Bambou :** Moi aussi !

 _Tous les deux frappent l'autre au même moment, leur poing s'entrechoquent et les fait s'écarter._

 **Casbonbontiel :** Je vais la rappeler ! INNOCENCE ! Reviens !

 **Bambou :** Et tu triches !

 **Casbonbontiel :** Tu n'as qu'à appeler ton meilleur ami ! Ah beh non t'en as plus ahahaha.

 **Bambou :** Tu l'auras voulu !

 _Il ferme les yeux, se concentre sur lui, une aura blanche est visible autour de lui_

 **Casbonbontiel :** Oh non qu'est ce qu'il va faire !?

 _Le sol commence à trembler_

 **Innocence :** Keu… Vatill… Fer ?

 **Casbonbontiel :** Je ne sais pas.

 _Tout s'arrête, et soudain il ouvre les yeux et prononce : «_ _Machina hominum baptismata solo dives sum »_

 **Casbonbontiel :** J'ai pas fait latin lv3 !

 _Bambou d'un coup recrache un corps humain._

 **Casbonbontiel :** Oh mon Dieu, il mange les gens ! C'est dégueulasse !

 **Innocence :** Dégueu… Lasse !

 **Bambou :** Voici le second être vivant dans mon corps : Le Dr. Strange Coréen.

 **Casbonbontiel :** Non ! Non ! Non ! La Congrégation du bien l'avait enfermé il y a de nombreuse année ! C'est Normand Lamour qui devait le tuer !

 **Bambou :** J'ai aussi mangé Normand Lamour ! Mouahaha !

 **Dr. Strange Coréen :** _Il regarde autour de lui. Et mâche un chewing-gum._

 **Figurants asiatiques :** OOOOOHHHH ! Lé chéwingue gueum il la mangée !

 _Ils sont impressionés par le Dr. Strange Coréen._

 **Casbonbontiel :** Même s'il n'a presque plus de pouvoir, je l'invoque Dr. Strange vient !

 **Dr. Strange :** Je suis là ma Casbonbontiel.

 **Casbonbontiel :** Tue-le !

 **Dr. Strange :** Je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée !

 _Il envoie une boule de feu dévastatrice._

 **Casbonbontiel :** Aha que vas-tu faire ?

 **Bambou :** _Les yeux blancs_ La manger.

 **Casbonbontiel :** Kewa ?

 _Il mange la boule de feu, et ses muscles doublent de volume_

 **Dr. Strange :** Casbonbontiel il est trop fort ! Je ne peux rien faire !

 **Bambou :** Je vais te pulvériser ! _Il attrape Dr. Strange et le brise en deux._ Maintenant t'es comme une pâte, brisé.

 **Dr. Strange Coréen :** Ooooh ! _Il ouvre un paquet de chips_

 **Figurants Asiatiques :** OOOOOOOHHHHH ! Lé paqué dé chips !

 **Bambou :** En voilà un qui a mérité un bon bol de riz, mais d'abord je vais en finir avec elles.

 **Casbonbontiel :** Non ! Attends ! Je peux tout t'expliqu…

 **Bambou :** Say hello to my little friend. _L'anneau qu'il tient entre ses mains et surpuissant._ Adieu.

 **Casbonbontiel :** Noooooon !

 _Une lueur jaillit de l'anneau._

 **Casbonbontiel :** Je ne veux pas mourir !

 **Innocence :** _Grogne et bave_ No-on… !

 _L'anneau désagrège Innocence et Casbonbontiel._

 **Sasha :** _Devant le local, toujours derrière les sacs de sable_ Tai, on a un appel pour toi.

 **Tai :** Ok, _Il prend le yaourt en plastique relié à un autre pot grâce à un fil_ Oui ?

 **Ermite Moderne :** Je sens une partie de moi détruite ! Ma plus grande fan est morte !

 **Tai :** Qu… Quoi ? Comment Innocence peut mourir ?

 **Ermite Moderne :** Je ne sais pas, mais il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

 **Tai :** Non ! Ermite ! Fais pas ça !

 **Ermite Moderne :** Il le faut Tai. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. 

**Tai :** Non ! _Les larmes aux yeux_ Ermite ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi doit on tous mourir ?

 **Ermite Moderne :** Adieu Tai. On aura été de bons potes. _Il raccroche et pose le yaourt parterre._

 **Tai :** Pourquoi ? Je ne veux plus. Je veux que tout s'arrête…

 **Sasha :** Tu ne peux plus, je suis désolé de te le dire, mais c'est fini, maintenant il faut finir ce qu'on a commencé.

 **Tai :** _Pleurant_ Non… Je veux que tout s'arrête.

 _Il se lève et avance sur le No Man's Land._

 **Sasha :** Tai ! Que fais-tu !?

 _Il continue d'avancer._

 **Sasha :** Tai ! Tu reviens de suite ! Tu fais n'importe quoi là !

 **Tai :** _Chuchotant_ Je veux, que, tout, s'arrête.

 _Soudain il se fait tirer dessus._

 **Sasha :** Tai ! Nooooon !

 _Elle se précipite sur lui. Et le serre dans ses bras._

 **Tai :** Je veux… Que tout… S'arrête…

 **Sasha :** Non ! Tu veux que ça continue ! Ne meurs pas je te l'interdis !

 **Escadron En-Tai :** Protégeons-les !

 _L'escadron En-Tai décide de former un cercle pour protéger les deux personnages._

 **Escadron En-Tai :** On ne se permet aucune fissure !

 **Sasha :** Tai, tout va bien se passer j'ai ramené un docteur.

 **Omega :** Salut je suis docteur.

 **Sasha :** Docteur s'il vous plaît soignez-le…

 **Omega :** Ca va pas être simple, va falloir un peu d'huile de coude.

 **Sasha :** Attendez j'en ai toujours une bouteille sur moi. Tenez

 **Omega :** Maintenant il va me falloir un rhododendron.

 **Sasha :** J'en ai cueilli un y'a pas longtemps, tenez.

 **Omega :** Il me faut le rein d'un Oompa Loompa albinos maintenant.

 **Sasha :** Justement j'en ai écrasé un avant de venir ici, tenez.

 **Omega :** _Il pose une table de craft_ C'est parti pour faire une opération.

 **Sasha :** Comment vous allez procéder ?

 **Omega :** D'abord je craft l'antibiotique, mais comme vous savez

 **Sasha & L'Escadron En-Tai : **Les Antibiotiques, c'est pas automatique !

 **Omega :** Exactement, il faudra donc que je fasse plus de 50 000 sur Dr. Mario.

 **Sasha :** Bonne chance Docteur.

 **Escadron En-Tai :** Bonne chance Docteur.

 **Tai :** Bonne chance Docteur.

 **Omega :** Bonne chance Docteur.

 _Tout le monde le regarde._

 **Sasha :** Vous êtes pas docteur ?

 **Omega :** Ah euh si, aheum, évidemment. _Chuchote_ Faut pas qu'ils sachent que j'ai tué les élèves de ma classe.

 **Sasha :** Je vais continuer la bataille moi.

 _Dans le QG de Jul._

 **Diam's :** Jul, on a un problème là ! Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire !

 **Orelsan :** Je vais dire des trucs simples parce que vous êtes trop cons. Prêt ? Ok, un, on ne peut pas gagner, simple. Tai est un petit pd qui va nous humilier, basique.

 **Jul :** _Le fusille_ On va gagner !

 **Diam's :** Mais évidemment que t'as trop raison frère !

 **Jul :** Sortez la bombe nucléaire. _Dit-il le regard rempli de détermination._

 **Emmanuel Macron :** _attaché à une chaise et bailloné_ Mmmh mmh mmmmmh !

 **Jul :** Vas-y Matthieu Delormo.

 _Matthieu Delormo en talon aiguille lui broie littéralement les testicules_

 **Emmanuel Macron :** Mmmmmmh ! Mmmmmh ! Mmh mmh !

 **Mc Solar :** Il me semble, qu'il faudrait lui enlever le bâillon.

 **Jul :** _Le fusille_ Enlevez le bâillon, c'est mon ordre, et celui de personne d'autre.

 _Ses esclaves lui retirent._

 **Emmanuel Macron :** _Voix aiguë dû à ses testicules broyés_ Je vous le dit depuis le début. Le code est : « Duc le blond dieu du monde ».

 **Jul :** C'est parti.

 _A l'Elysée :_

 **Temevu :** M. le Président d'intérim, vous avez un appel de Jul.

 **Président d'intérim :** Merci Mme la secrétaire. _Il prend l'appel._ Oui ? Allô ?

 **Jul :** Ok le Gorille tu fais pas le malin avec moi, et tu actives la bombe nucléaire. Le code c'est « Duc le blond dieu du monde »

 **Isaac :** Alors écoute petit gamin. Tu vas rien m'apprendre toi.

 **Jul :** Alors Issac déjà tu te tais, petite pucelle.

 **Isaac :** Envoyez les Deafstopeurs. _Il raccroche._ Comment ça moi un Gorille ? _Il jette le combiné parterre._ Ouh ouh ouh han haaan haaan. _Il se frappe le torse._

 _De retour à la Japan Expo :_

 **Diam's :** Bordel Jul, on a un problème ! Les Deafstopeurs sont là !

 **Jul :** Oh non, on va mourir.

 **Soprano :** C'est quoi les Deafstopeurs ?

 **Jul :** _Le fusille_ Les Deafstopeurs sont les mercenaires les mieux entraînés du monde, un Deafstopeur, est équivalent à 18 000 soldats normaux.

 **Diam's :** C'est la fin.

 **Jul :** Rendez-nous dans l'Église de la Japan Expo. C'est la seule chose que l'on puisse faire.

 _Ils prennent un camion blindé et arrive dans la Japan Expo où le Docteur Bambou lance les dés afin de savoir s'il survivra face à Farid, ou si lui, et sa maison vont brûler._

 **Bambou :** _Lance les dés_ Oh j'ai fait un 6 trop bien !

 **Farid :** I dés ! Donc tu as fait 666 ! Adieu ! Mouahaha !

 _C'est alors que Nabuco et le Robot Don-Musik ammène Bambou et Risitas en enfer._

 **Farid :** Si vous ne comprenez pas, lisez la fanfiction d'Omega !

 _Le camion de Jul arrive au milieu de la Japan Expo._

 **Jul :** Il est l'heure.

 **Diam's :**

 **Jul :** Diam's ? _Il se retourne. Le corps de Diam's est parterre les yeux grands ouverts. Elle s'est pris la flèche du prédateur sexuel Re89._

 **Conducteur :** God damn bro ! _Il s'enfuit avec le camion._

 **Jul :** Elle n'a jamais eu froid aux yeux. _Il baisse ses paupières, mais commence à se faire tirer dessus, il se réfugie donc dans l'Église._

 **Apôtre KiSs :** Que puis-je pour vous ?

 **Jul :** J'aimerai prier le Dieu Shrek.

 **Apôtre KiSs :** Allez-y, c'est au fond, n'oubliez pas de vous laver les mains et de manger un Ostie. _Il s'en va._

 **Jul :** Shrek. Mon seul Dieu. Le seul que je n'ai jamais prié. Fais en sorte que tout ne s'arrête pas là. Je t'en prie. Aide moi. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux vivre. La vie est tout pour moi. Et tu es la vie. Je t'en supplie. Je t'en conjure. Je te sucerai même.

 **Shadow :** Je suis le message de Shrek, et c'était pour te dire qu'on t'a entendu simple mortel. Ta prière sera exaucée.

 **Jul :** Oh merci !

 **Shadow :** En ce qui concerne la pipe néanmoins, ce sera pas de refus.

 **Jul :** Je vous la ferai quand ce sera terminé !

 _Soudain les Deafstopeurs débarquent dans l'Église._

 **Jul :** Mon Dieu Shrek, vous êtes si bons, sans vous je n'existerai plus.

 _L'Angelus sonne, les Deafstopeurs accourent vers Jul, et le poignardent à maintes reprises dans le dos. Celui-ci s'écroule parterre._

 _Plusieurs années plus tard :_

 **Présentateur télé :** C'est aujourd'hui que nous commémorons la fameuse bataille de la Japan Expo, qui a vu la France divisée en deux ! Voici un montage de tous ces moments.

 _ **Fin de Tai x Jul.**_


End file.
